


The Way You Look Tonight

by karrenia_rune



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party with a historical/Revolutionary War theme is probably not the best thing to attend, but Abbie looks so very beautiful dressed in the clothes of his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetidebreaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetidebreaks/gifts).



Disclaimer: Sleepy Hollow and the characters of Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane belong to Fox and their respective creators and producers. They are not mine and are only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story.  
The title comes from the Frank Sinatra song, and was inspired by the Chris Burgh song "The Lady in Red."

"The Way You Look Tonight" by Karrenia

 

In hindsight she might not have so readily handed over her car keys to her escort for the evening soiree, but given that they had the night off and there were no life-threatening crises to face; she had.  
Crane had asked in that charming yet roundabout manner of his eyes to be allowed to drive her modern-day conveyance and had handled it surprisingly well.

Although why she should be surprised at she could not have said; for a man out of time give or take two hundred odd years he'd made a remarkable adjustment.

They arrived at the address listed on the flyer. A sprawling renovated sprawling mansion that had once belonged to family that could trace its lineage back to at last two hundred years, however, recent generations had let it fall into disuse and thus had sold to the Sleepy Hollow Historical Society who now maintained both the house and the grounds surrounding it.

As they wound up and around the looping gravel driveway she was glad he'd talked her into attending one of the lavish semi-annual galas held by the Historical Society. She looked them up and discovered that they were legit, and had nothing to do with various others secret organizations plotting to undo the very foundations of the world she knew. No, they were just a bunch of people that what to bring history to life, so to speak. It was almost refreshing not to have to worry about any threats. Still, she wondered what Crane would say if he knew that she had concealed her gun underneath the folds of her skirt. Of course, finding a costume shop that carried a supply of period-authentic clothing from the appropriate era had been more difficult than she had expected, what with Ichabod giving his opinion on the various costumes that she'd tried on.

There had been one in particular that she had liked mainly because she thought it set off her hair, and he'd told her, rather bluntly, that it made her look washed out. For an educated man and a former soldier, she thought, he knew a lot about ensembles and colors and corresponding accessories.

Spinning around as she stood in front of standing floor-length mirror in the small cabin that she had given to Crane for his own use, she asked, "Well, how do I look?"  
He looked up from where he sat in an over-stuffed chair, and remarked, "You look wonderful." He thought, 'I've never seen you look so beautiful.'

Abbie blushed and brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "I hope it passes muster. Frankly, I haven't a clue what to do with all these, what do you call them? oh, petticoats." Crane smiled and replied, "Oh, I assure you, Detective, it shall."

If they hadn't finally settled on a red dress with a cream petticoat and a red and cream and diagonal matching stripes in the skirt; they might never have made gala in time. As it was, they were cutting it pretty close.  
Ichabod, reached the entrance and glanced around for a place to park the car, squeezing into between a long black stretch limo and a something called a BMW and a Lexus, just barely missing hitting the foremost as he brought Abbie's car to a halt.

They got out of the car, and Ichabod, seeing no reason that chivalry and good manners should fall by the wayside, got out and opened the passenger side door for his partner.  
Abbie offered him a smile and let him take her arm to escort her up the steps to the mansion proper.

"This place is huge!" she exclaimed.  
***  
In the ballroom, it almost hurt his eyes to look at it, what with all the crystals in the chandeliers so he tried not to. Towards the back a small orchestra was playing, and against the left wall a wet bar where small knots of people were gathered. Their hosts greeted them cordially if briefly and went off to tend to other matters.

In the back of her mind, Abbie wondered if people in the 18th century ever heard of Cinderella because she felt like much like the girl in that fairy tale, and with her luck, her proverbial carriage could unexpectedly change into a pumpkin at any time. She gave an inward scoff at her own whimsy and shoved it aside.

The orchestra began to play, something with a lively beat and with what Abbie thought was a mix of both strings and percussion instruments, although she could not have identified the song. "What is it?" she asked.  
"The Ballad of Major Andre" composed by John Renfro Davis," Ichabod said.

"It's catchy," she replied.

The couples paired off took to the dance floor.

Abbie had never learned to dance or had much time for it so she was content to let Crane take the lead. "Shall we?" Crane invited.

"I believe we shall," Abbie replied.  
She was glad she did for after just one song, she was afraid that she would step on his toes, or snag her the hem of her dress on the boots of the other male dancers, or trip over her own feet.

Her sister, Jenny, probably would have laughed and agreed on who had the dancing grace in the family; however, as the ball went on, and hours ticked by, all that went completely out of her hand; and she found herself enjoying it, enjoying the music, and most of all just enjoying being with Ichabod Crane.

In the back of his mind, 'I have never seen you look so lovely tonight, I have never seen you shine so bright. There's nobody here, just you and me.' And when you turned and smiled at me it took my breath away.'  
He really should be having these sorts of thoughts about his partner, but somehow he just could not help himself.

Ichabod Crane was very gratified that he had convinced Abbie Mills to accompany to this Revolutionary War gala, and he was very content in her company.


End file.
